amnasia
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: im lost alone in this world i need to remember, remember Xits a surprize*please dont flame me,dont hate me and dont tell me my spelling and gramar is bad beacause really guys i already know that*
1. how i met danny dani sam and tuker

Here it is I hope I didn't mes up anything. It's only chapter one.

I'm inside my chambers trying to heal myself but failing miserably. I'm too weak to do this. I don't remember anything from before. All I remember are the insults of my masters and the tortures the Guys in White do to me.  
So here I am, in a dark corner of my chambers, as I anxiously listen to the delightful sound of their time has come to if I'm weak I have some power left I turned intangible and went through my door and ran to the computer. I made a bank account and put all the money and properties of Vlad masters to my name. I chose that moment to sound the alarm.  
"THE CREATURE HAS ESCAPED!" It screamed.  
I ran as fast as I could. My masters (Slade and Vlad) were behind me. I was scared. I was too weak to run faster than light. I could only run like a human. The pain was a lot but it didn't matter. I only wanted to escape. They almost caught me but I opened the exit door and threw myself out.  
I was going to die but it didn't matter at least I was going to be free. I closed my eyes as I felt the air around my body, the liberty was a great. The pressure stopped, maybe I had died but I was free at last. I searched my pocked and took my glasses out and put them on I slowly opened my eyes I found myself on the on one side 14 year old white haired boy the other side a white hared 12 year old werent totaly human i could sense it.  
"Am I dead?"I asked them  
"No you aren't, I caught you in time "said the boy  
"What's your name?" The girl asked.  
"I don't remember my name but I'm sure you can help me hide." I replied, sitting up.  
"And why would we help you?"Asked the boy, raising an eyebrow.  
"I've been tortured, dissected, used as an experimental animal by the guys in white, Vlad Masters, and Slade. Skulker came to buy me once. He wanted my pelt. But Ember stopped him. She defended me and after he left, we talked for a while. She nicknamed me lucky" I said.  
"OK, we'll help you. I'm Danny and this is my daughter(yes in this fanfiction dani is adopted by danny) Danni which is spelled with an 'I'." He was kind about it, but it didn't matter. I had someone who I could rely on now. I looked at myself, the cuts were fresh and my skin looked burnt. I had many wounds. Danni observed my cuts also.  
"We need to take you home." Danny told me.  
"I'll get Sam and Tucker." said Danni as she picked me up bridal style. I acted like I didn't care but I had to hug his neck for support.  
"Hey, what can I call you?" Danny asked as we floated in the air.  
"Call me yue."  
"Well yue, you can trust me. I can help you "He smiled.  
"Thank you" I whispered as I fell asleep in his arms.  
In my dream, I saw a boy about 18 years old that looked like Danny in "Phantom form" but he had a hoodie on.  
"You where chosen as a guardian." I looked as another memory moved in. I saw myself singing,  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in my hand  
But I will fight until the end  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
They'll follow my command  
But I will fight and I will stand  
While I sang, my clothes turned white-black and my hair grew short. A pair of angel wings appeared, one was black and the other was white. In a flash, I awoke. I found myself panting. I looked around and realized I was in a room. I was covered with band aids.  
Danny, Danni, a Goth girl, and a black kid entered the room.  
"yue, I want you to meet Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Sam, Tucker this is Luna granger. That is her temporal name since she has amnesia" Danni said as I smiled to both of the new kids. I was kind of awkward and I knew it would soon worse when they start asking me questions.

so what do you think?

"well lucky i hate clif hangers!"

"shut up ember this is not your story"

"well the author ouns nothing exept the plot and herself"

"*sigh*well this is done bye!"


	2. uncomfortable

Sam's POV

Okay, this girl isn't normal. Firstly, she says such ridiculous things and god; I know this girl is hiding something. Just look at her! She is way too skinny, her skin looks l like any tortured person (who tried to suicide but failed). Then her glasses, how can she see with those damn things? She isn't even that pretty, she is more like a Mary-Sue girl.

Tucker's POV

Seems like she has a lot of-wait a minute, I feel like I'm not thinking straight. What is with this, she isn't beautiful, but I feel like I have to believe every word she says, kind of what the Sirens of Greek mythology did with their singing (hey it's not my fault Sam and Danny put me 12 hours in a computer to study).

Danni's POV

Such an impressive story, but personally I think she is acting, well what can I say. If I was in her situation, I'd probably do the same so I better shut my mouth.

Yue's POV

I tried hypnotizing them to make them believe what I was telling the truth. Even if I was, I wasn't going to tell them I let myself be tortured to save my family, which i didn't would have sounded ridiculous but i think I remember one of my teachers telling me you have no concentration which means your mind abilities aren't strong enough.

"So let me get this straight, you suffer from amnesia because you were tortured?" Sam asked. Can't they not even tell I know what they are thinking? Ok, I know I'm using them. That doesn't matter. I may be hiding something but it's too dangerous for them to know. They would hate me if they knew and be in danger.

"Yes, they used my blood and DNA samples to try to make weapons and clones, but they failed. When that happened, they started talking about taking me on a mission to kill the heroes of earth or would hit me mark me, etc." I explained when I had strength again. I closed my eyes and cured my cuts. When I opened my eyes, the cuts, bruises, and marks had disappeared. I felt healthy again. I looked at the people surrounding me. Their expressions were priceless.

"Ok...how'd you do that?!" asked/yelled Tucker.

"Well, I have the power to heal myself." I answered simply. They were about to ask me another question when I passed out. A flash back came. A woman was playing the piano as I sang the song she was playing.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

"I love you my pumpkin." said the woman when we finished and she hugged me.

"I love you too mom." I whispered as I hugged her back then. I remembered her name Sunflower Dawn when I heard someone calling my temporal name. Are these damn flash backs appearing right now? Blimey, can't all my memory come back?

"Wake up, Yue!" screamed Danni. When, I opened my eyes I not only heard my friends, I heard the voices. I feared if looked now, I would be delusional.

Look, the creature is dying "said Agent O.

"Yes she is too miserable, but if she wants freedom she needs too cooperate "

Don't tell me, they are going to rape me. Wait a minute, that would be insane as they are only illusions.

"Let's wait, it's still not time. Meanwhile, we should keep on developing weapons." said Vlad.

"** OFF!" I screamed.

"What?" Danny asked, confused. As I saw his face the rest of his friends came into focus. Why were they looking at me like- oh man, did I yell that out loud.

"Not you, my...never mind " I'm insane and was tortured and is having problems, couldn't they see that?

"Who?" Danni asked.

I sighed. "My "masters", they are only insane illusions I have." I answered. Oh well, they already knew I was hiding something.

"There's nobody here." Sam said, warily. She looked at me like if i were insane (which i think I am). Her eyes reminded me of a picture of a hummingbird girl. Toothiana. That was her name.

"Tooth?" It seemed that another flash back had come, but it didn't matter. When I looked at them, they all just looked at me. I read their thoughts and it seemed like they had the same opinion as me, I'm crazy.

"Ok now, what are you hiding?" asked Sam. Another flash back and I saw my 4 year old self training with 3 old men. I was doing (more like trying and failing)to finish a cycle before one of them finished his tea.

"Nothing you need to know." I answered.

"Yeah right, if you want help, you need to tell us or we will make some one else make you."said Danny.

"I wont tell you because I have no secrets to hide. " They all looked mad.

"May I..."asked Danni.

"Ok, do it. But I really wanted to do it myself." said Danny. I tried to read their minds but I could only find flash. They were of a tower, another an experiment. Well, that didn't help I didn't have any concentration left, when somebody hit me ** the back of my head. I blacked out immediately.

hello felow readers i found out what a mary sue is and i was almost one

great thing i reapared it well not so much but still dont flame me please!


	3. im not a mary sue

meanwhile...NORMAL POV

the teen titans were cheking on a case of a girl who had dissapeared a year what the forum said.

Name:easter-lily emerald of light

age:13

Place where she was last seen:airport, los angeles, california

day and time she was last seen:12/01/2013, 1:00o clock

who took her(according to whitneses):guys in white agent A and C.

birth day:26 of may

description: brown waist length hair,brown eyes,glasses,about 1.45 .uses plain clothes.

they were annalysing the situation when dani and her father and friends appear.

"what is that?"asked cyborg

"a girl"answered the all waited for her to wake up.

my pov.

great im insaine.

"who are you asked a 16 year old red haired girl.

i dont know even my name so i may have to think of something fast.

"yue"that was the first thing i came up whith acting like if i were the most brave person in right great moment to show your acting all looked at me increadously.

"shes a mary sue"said she called me mary sue!i took the closest think i hit her on her head.

"whats your fuking problem!"scremed sam.i really didnt care it felt good to have a payback.

"you called me marry sue! i know that even if i were! i dont like people laughing at me! besides if i were one,i dont even know what love is, never felt it and never will anther thing wouldent evryone be madly in love whith me or i would be beautiful?"isaid whith an annoyed voice she scoffed at the comment.

"so what the fuck are you?!"asked a metal guy

"im...ITS NOT YOUR FUKING PROBLEM WHAT I AM!"i screamed.

"or you tell us or we eliminate you!"said danny they all where or pinting weapond or thair hands were great continiue the acting like a normal rebel girl continiue.

"well if you eliminate me ill never tell you nor ill tell you vlads and slades plan.i for example can comunicate whith them right now and d tell them where i am"i said threatening was the truth i could they would take me and the others to thair place and do experiments like natzis to jews.

"well tell us"they said.i knew i had won the battle so i relaxed.i took vlads phone out and gave it to started taking the memeory and seeing his plans while they did that they put me inside a room whith the halfas and raven guarding great what was i before this mess when did this start i asked i started to fall into deep sleep.

?pov

there she asleep and she doesnt even remember me.i had to turn into her guardian ever since she came asked toothiana(the tooth fairy to show her her memories even if she has them back i wont be able to talk to her till its time.i hate waiting but it doesnt matter at least ill talk to her aigain.

yues pov.

in my dream i had another flashback.i was whith a bushy brown haired girl and a white blonde girl.

"hey emerald!"said the brown hared girl.

"hermione!dont call me that!"i we were wearing long black robes.

"hey easter lily..we wondered if you wanted to come to the hogsmade whith us"said the blonde whith a dreamy voice.

"of coarse luna!i would love to!"i end of the flash back.i woke up whith a start.I KNEW MY FUKING NAME NOW!

"whats sup whith you?"asked no i yelled that out loud how embarrasing.

"i remember my name"i said wtf!whith me.!

"whats your name?"asked danni

"easter lily emerald"i eyes widened e¿when i said the name.i was puzzled what was so impressive about a simple name?


	4. turning into a titan

ghaa!

ok look let me explain calmly.*sigh*i was born in us and only lived there 5 months.i came here to mexico but my first years my parents spoke english to me all the i turned six we broke the and another thing being bilingual makes it diffuccult for me to learn correct spelling and grammar(besides im too lazy to learn it)so i do speak english im only bad at writing both that ? ok now to continiue the story!

...

RAVENS POV

i cant belive it!she is the girl who dissapeared about a year ago! i had to tell the rest of the team. so i ran to were the rest of the titans were.

"guys... remember the girl who dissapeared..."i said nervously.

"yes..."said others looked at me they were puzzled i could feel it.

"well we have her..."i emotions changed fast they were all shoked.

"so she is..."said starfire.i all ran to the phantoms and thair friends had left.  
whenwe saw her there,she looked like the bravest person in the she couldent fool me even if she was a great actress .i knew she was scared to death.

MY POV

they came in. im almost sure they will start asking me questions or worse start taking DNA samples from me !help!wait a moment i remember something of my was how to know each persons isnt human...she isnt an alien like starfire or an experiment like cyborg and beast boy. she is HALF DEAMON!oh my god!im stuck whith someone who kind of has my same power(well half of it actually).so there i was a teenage girl whith a bunch of (mostly human) teenage heros.

"what is your real name?"asked robin.i sighed i knew this was coming sooner or later.

"easter lily emerald Daee"i answered.i waited for him to do he did something unexpected .he smiled at me.

"well lily welcome to the team you are a teen titan"he said.i was surprized they all came and hugged me.i smiled i liked having friends.

"what are you?"asked cyborg.i was feeling nervous now.

"welll..."how can i tell them whith out freaking them out!?

"you can trust us friend lily"said starfire. i was could i tell them something i have been hiding since i was born?

"we will accept you no matter what you are"said beast boy.i looked at raven and she nodded .i think she knew my besides i think they already knew hers and she was still part of the team.

"im half angel and half deamon. i when i touch sobodies flesh i can get his or her abbility imeadiatly,its kind of what happens to tamaranians whith lip contact"i were amazed.

"i have this human form for me to be protected from cientists"i waited till they were more relaxed and holded the pendant on my choker.

"angel of darkness deamon of light"i whispered imeadiatly i transformed into my final form.  
they were amazed thair jaw that we trained for days.i learned about each of thair stories and felt sorry for turned into great friends .raven showed me how to controll my emotions and be prepared for boy showed me how to shape showed me showed me how to hack into the computers and build machines from showed me how to focus my energy.i was happy and wanted nothing more than ...

?pov

im happy she has new friends. i dont want her to fall for annyone. i know it is selfish but im in love whith her. even if she cant see me be there for her

always...


	5. mission one going to casper high

i think im going insane every time i look around me there is a white haired boy with blue eyes blue hoodie and a sshepered staff looking at is really i tried to ignore is my last day with the titans they are going to send me to casper high i made myself an imitation of a school uniform to asist to casper high i have this mission i made myself i already started to make the files to enter it i wrote a letter to them before i left.

i hade packed everything preparing my leave they had told me my mission was at casper highand i accepted there was no turning back i sighed we all said goodbye.

i wasnt the same girl annymore my hair had grown alot i no longer used titans gave me special fingeless gloves that made my power(touching your flesh and get your abbilyty)de activate while i wore them.

here i come to casper high...


End file.
